heroesofthemultiversesfandomcom-20200214-history
Game: The Walking Plague
A game set in the World War Z Expansion. GMed by Pinguinus, and played by Stryracosaurus Rider as Character: D'Angelo. This is a broadcast of Radio Free Earth. The North American continent has been infested. US forces are virtually non-existent after the battle at Yonkers. Survivors are encouraged to head north into Canada, or else follow retreating government forces to the safe zone west of the Rocky Mountains. Keep silent, and avoid urban areas at all costs. This is a broadcast of Radio Free Earth... 1 You are on a small road. To the north there is a highway crowded with a few dozen refugees, all heading towards Toronto. To the south is an empty road which leads back to the burned-out remains of Buffalo. To the east you can see an exit which leads towards a small town, and the west is a thick expanse of coniferous forest. 2 I'm heading north, for obvious reasons, even though that's exactly where you want me to go. 3 A few refugees eye your gear, but none seem brave enough to try to take it. You walk for a little while, but soon you discover a roadblock. Several cars have been tumped on their sides, forming a wall from one side of the road to the other. The refugees start to argue over what to do. 4 I just walk off the side of the road, around the wall, and beckon for the others to come. 5 Most of them come with you, except for a stubborn few who try to climb over it. One of them sets off a small explosive, killing him instantly. Immediately a chorus of moans comes from the surrounding forest. 6 I sigh and pull out my gun. 7 Fifteen zombies stumble out of the woods- they will reach you in six turns. The refugees scream and begin scrambling to the north as fast as they can, except for an old man who gives you a questioning look. He is armed with a Mossburg 500, FYI. '' 8 I raise an eyebrow at the old man and spend four turns shooting at the zombies. 4, 5, 2, 4. 9 ''The old man shoulders his weapon and fires- 2, 4, 4, 6. All in all, seven zombies are killed. The remaining eight continue to shamble towards you. 10 I roll a 4 and then turn tail and follow the refugees to be on the safe side. "You coming or what?" I holler at the old man with the gun. 11 The old man pops off another shot (6) and follows you. You quickly catch up with the refugees, who are arguing over food. Night is approaching. 12 "Either you share or you starve," I grumble at them. "That, or you go and catch something yourself." (I am rather tired of the brainless bickering.) 13 The arguers scowl at you, then return to bickering. The old man shakes his head. "These idiots are gonna die." He looks at you thoughtfully. "Where are you heading, kid?" 14 "Up to Toronto. You?" 15 "As far from Toronto as I can get, that I can tell you. Apart from that, I'd rather not say." 16 I raise my eyebrow at him again. "Care to drop any hints?" 17 He sighs. "Some buddies of mine have a cabin up by the Arctic Circle. I'm heading there." He pauses. "Son, I don't think you fully understand what you're doing, heading for Toronto at a time like this. A crisis on this scale is gonna disrupt food shipments. What you're heading towards is about to become a frozen hell-hole populated by two and a half million starving people. You'd be better off marching back to Buffalo." The sun is setting. "It's dark. Here's a deal: we'll take guard duty in shifts tonight, so we'll both get some rest and security. That's a combination hard to come by in a time like this." 18 "Right." I shoulder my gun. "Now, who's going first?" (I probably shouldn't have asked that.) 19 "Why don't you let an old man sleep for a bit?" He lies down. The sun sets. 20 I heave a sigh, and keep an eye out for the pesky shambling zombie hordes of imminent doom while everyone else snores like nothing was amiss. 21 Late into your shift, a you hear further arguing over the few cans of food the refugees possess. The argument grows louder and louder- until a gunshot and a scream finish the dispute. You can hear a moan coming from the south, apparently quite far away. The old man wakes up. 22 I throw the old man his gun. "Heads up," I say. 23 He takes it. You can hear progressively more and more moans advancing on your location. Several of the refugees begin running to the north as fast as they can. A couple of thugs (one with several cans of food) pull out handguns and head off towards the zombies. 24 "Keep an eye out," I say to the old man, and then follow the band of thugs with the food. This is probably a death sentence, but whatever. 25 You are on the road where you and the old man dispatched those zombies. Their bodies are still on the road. One of the thugs smirks at you. "Look who's joined the men! Looks like the kid here decided to grow a p-" A zombie stumbles from behind a tree and bites his shoulder. The other thug, panicking, fires off a number of wild shots, further injuring his comrade (but not the zombie). The gunshots attract still more of the undead- six fresh ones begin coming from the south, and will reach you in three turns. 26 I shoot the zombie that attacked the thug (thank you deus ex machina) and roll a 4. Then I snatch the food out of the now presumably unconscious thug and make a break back towards the camp. If I am correct than all this has taken up two turns, right? 27 Right. You hear the other thug being torn apart as you run. His screams echo throughout the forest, doubtlessly attracting more zombies. The old man is furious, muttering about idiotic young people. '' ''"Let's get as many people as we can and get out of here. Are you at all familiar with this area?" 28 "A little bit. It's probably best to keep going north, we can find shelter there." I hand the old man the cans of food. "Would you be able to give these out?" 29 "Sure." He begins to distribute it over the remaining the six refugees. The moaning of the surrounding wood has gotten substantially louder- you estimate that at lest thirty ghouls are advancing on your position. 30 I brush the dirt off my gun (cause I'm cool that way) and wait for the hordes to arrive. 31 The first wave becomes visible in what little moonlight is available. Thirteen zombies come towards you, and will reach you in four turns. The old man frantically tries to get the refugees moving north. 32 Category:Games Category:World War Z Expansion